Miedo a Olvidar
by Chi002
Summary: Draco tiene la mision de su vida, Voldemort la batalla ganada, solamente es cuestion de paciencia y presicion para que la serpiente mate de una sola mordida al feroz leon. DRAMIONE. apto todo publico.


Los pasos resonaban como golpes de tambores en sus oídos, cada vez más rápido, aumentando el ritmo, queriendo llegar a destino y terminar de una maldita vez con aquella pesadilla. El viento sopló de pronto haciendo que la mitad de su rostro se congele, pero ni aquello sintió, solo el sonido del viento y sus pasos, apuró su marcha. Al doblar por una esquina divisó el patio trasero del castillo y en él la luna yacía majestuosa entre el manto negro sin ninguna estrella.

_"Imbécil"_ se reprendió mentalmente, no tenía tiempo de contemplar nada, solo cumplir su misión, un escalofrío cruzó por su espalda. Siguió con su búsqueda, y no tardó más de 5 minutos en encontrarla haciendo sus rondas de prefecto. Allí estaba de espaldas a él mirando la luna y sonriendo ante la hermosura de esta.

Caminó silenciosamente hacía la joven, sabía que no estaba haciendo ruido, pero los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que dudaba que ella no los fuera a oír, solo un poco más, necesitaba acercarse un poco más, no podía fallar, solo tenía una oportunidad, si la desperdiciaba él estaba muerto, su madre, su padre, _"todos los mortífagos"_ esa idea hizo que lo poco que había cenado se revolviera en su estómago y subiera hasta su garganta, provocándole unas ganas inmensas de devolver todo, pero no, por primera y única vez no podía fallar.

Poco a poco la serpiente zigzagueante y silenciosa se acercó al león embelesado, y sin que este sufriera o se diese cuenta propinó su mordida, lanzó su veneno, pero no un veneno mortal, no, uno peor, el mas cruel de todos, el mas aterrador de todos.

-Imperio- la voz suave y decidida rompió con la quietud de la noche.

-AHHH!- Un gritó sonó en medio de la mansión, en la habitación principal un hombre de unos treinta años yacía semicentado en su cama, con la respiración agitada y el cabello completamente empapado en sudor.

-Draco, querido ¿estás bien?- preguntó la mujer que dormía a su lado- otra vez las pesadillas- dijo más como afirmación que pregunta- Te traeré una poción para dormir sin sueño- sin esperar respuesta se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la puerta.

-Hermione, no- susurro- ven, ya pasó acuéstate a mi lado y durmamos por favor- rogó.

Ella se giró sobre su eje y lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, de esas que eran su droga y su maldición, comenzó a desandar su sendero, se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo a su pecho, acunándolo cual niño pequeño, él solo la abrazó como muchas otras noches, con miedo a que despierte, con miedo a que lo odie… con miedo a perderla.

Llevaban mas de diez años casados y el miedo y el terror aún no desaparecían, sabía que era imposible que ella recordara, pero aun así no podía dejar de vivir con ese pavor… aunque también lo hacía por masoquista, para sufrir, para sentir culpa, para no olvidad que él le había dado la victoria al señor oscuro, para no olvidad aquella noche donde embrujó a la mano derecha de el salvador del mundo mágico, para no olvidar como ella lucho a favor de los ideales de su amigo hasta el último momento, según el plan, para no olvidar como en aquella batalla final, a las afueras de Howarts mientras el Señor tenebroso y el niño que vivió lanzaban su maldición al otro ella apareció por detrás del más joven, levantó su varita, lo apuntó y pronunció la única maldición asesina que dijo en su vida, para nunca olvidar como ella, junto a Voldemort mataron a Harry Potter.

No deseaba olvidar la época oscura que se había levantado luego de eso, no deseaba olvidar como miles de sangre sucias morían al día, no deseaba olvidar que ella era la última de los impuros y que si no estaba muerta era porque era la mortifaga más fiel al lord oscuro, incluso mas que Bellatrix. Como borró sus recuerdos para que nunca sintiese remordimientos por lo que se vio obligada a hacer, no olvidar su casamiento con una novia vestida de negro y homicidas como testigos. No olvidar que ella era la mare su único hijo, que lamentablemente había nacido en esa época de oscuridad absoluta.

-En que piensas amor mio- preguntó ella entre susurros, mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-En que tú y Escorpius son lo único que tengo y que los amo con toda mi alma- levantó su rostro y la beso, acostó su cuerpo al lado de él y la abrazó- durmamos que mañana Scor vuelve de Howarts y nos va a querer contar todo de seguro.

-Obviamente es su primer año, todos volvimos emocionados en nuestras primeras vacaciones navideñas- sonrió y lo abrazó para poder dormir.

Él solo suspiró y se dejó vencer por el sueño, mañana sería igual que siempre, un mundo dominado por mortífagos, el siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, con una esposa que lo _"ama"_, respetado por todos, con un hijo con un futuro prometedor y con pavor de que ella recuerde todo o que él olvide algo.


End file.
